


Years With Yoo

by Itsyoo618



Series: Yoo and Son [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsyoo618/pseuds/Itsyoo618
Summary: One shots for It's Yoo
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Yoo and Son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is for a navigation

Hi, dear readers.. Itsyoo618 here. The second part of the Yoo and Son series will be a group of one shots. Each of them will tell you the year of the specific event in Yoo's life. The purpose was to fill up some story I didn't write in detail in the main story. I'm trying to make it sequentially. I'd like to apologize in advance if I messed up. For now, I don't have an exact number of how many one shots will be written. If you have something in mind or curious about anything, feel free to write in the comment section.

The update will be irregularly. Many chapters will be added later. Hope you like it!

1\. 2007 : The Promise

2\. 2008 : The Accident

3\. 2009 : 090807

4\. 2010 : First Argument

5\. 2011: Meet The Sons

6\. 2012 : Good Night


	2. 2007 : The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deal?”  
> “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The K2's vacation plan from Chapter 2. Enjoy.. :D

“Okay. Today’s done. Hope you practice part I mentioned earlier. See you tomorrow, boys. Have a good day” Choi Kang, the vocal coach of both Kihyun and Kyungsoo smiled and ended their lesson today. “Yes, saem” both replied accordingly.   
After the coach left the room, both were slumping to the floor. Practicing for around two hours were so exhausting. “Choi saem was no joke” Kihyun said while massaging his neck. He felt his throat burn because of the lesson.   
“Indeed” Kyungsoo nooded and slowing his uneven breath. 

“Hyung, I’m hungry”  
“Just call me by name. it’s fine for me. So am I. What do you want?” Kyungsoo turn his head to Kihyun.  
Kihyun looked back at him and pouted, “I want jajangmyeon, but I need to managed my diet, Soo. They said I need to loose 2 kg by the end of the month.”  
“Seriously? You’re perfectly fine. Why do you need to loose more?” Kyungsoo raised his brows.  
“So my dance move will look sharper? I have no clue. That’s what they said”  
Kyungsoo shook his head. Kihyun wanted to rant about his feeling but hesitated. “You know..” He stopped.   
“Hmm? Tell me”

Kihyun sighed, “It’s getting harder. The lessons, school, assignments, tests, and have I told you I also helped in the company?” Kyungsoo nodded.  
He continued, “The help was actually working with noonas arranging sunbaenims’ outfits. From music shows until the interview ones. Knowing the members’ persona then thinking for which style will suits the most, trying to match up the clothes, accessories and shoes were real fun. I was delightful when they praised me. A little birdie told me that our CEO favoured me a lot and wanted me to involve actively in company works, starting from bottom like that. It’s so cool at first, then I got overwhelmed by everything. I’ve already busy with school and training, they added another one on my plate.”  
Kihyun fixed his sitting position, “I thought about these things. I was asking myself should I still doing it? Whether they will debut me or not. Will it be in group or solo? The upcoming male group had already chosen and prepared for their debut. Sadly, my name was not included. The next group debuted will be a female one. It will take years after the girl group. Can I patiently wait until then? Even when the time would come, will the group succeed? It’s frustrating that I know nothing. Everything’s so blur. Yet, here I am breaking bones doing everything they want me to” Kihyun catched his breath, closing his eyes, breathing deeply. Trying to ease his mind.

Kyungsoo eyed at Kihyun, turning his side to him, “You love singing, Ki. That’s why you started doing this. Don’t tell me otherwise because everyone can tell that you enjoy it” Kihyun smiled.  
“Focus on debuting, make sure to give your best so that you’ll be included in the next group. You’re in big three of entertainment company. They have professional to handle everything. It shouldn’t be your concern now. And the future? Hell, how many are there people know their own future? Not knowing anything might be frightenning for you, but trust me, knowing everything could be more destructive than you think. Don’t worry much, Ki. You’ll do great” Kyungsoo smiled assuringly.  
Kihyun smiled and nodded “Thank you”  
“No problem.” 

Kyungsoo paused for a moment before called him ”Kihyun ah?”   
Kihyun answered lazily “Hmm?”  
“Talking about the future what will you be 10 years from now?”  
“What?” Kihyun laughed at his random question. “Interesting. Hmm.. 10 years huh?”  
“Yep. Will you be an idol? Or a solo singer? Or what, you said you like to cook, then a chef?”   
“I don’t know. Hahaha.. either is good I think. Working in something I enjoy.”  
“Will you have already served? Have you married by that time? Heck, have you had your children?”  
“What, children? Oh my. You’re impossible” Kihyun hide his face in his both hands, trying to cover his blushed cheeks.  
“What? You’re the one who started it by thinking about future.” Kyungsoo said it nonchalantly earning a glare from Kihyun.  
“It’s different.”

“Sure, Ki. Sure.” Kyungsoo mocked at him, “At that time..”  
“I said stop” Kihyun cut his words.  
“What will the future Kihyun say to present Kihyun?” Kyungsoo asked him.  
“Huh?”  
He looked at Kihyun, “What is he going to say to you right now? Will he say ‘It’s okay stop everything what you’re doing right now. It’s useless anyway’? Or ‘Keep going, Buddy. Hang in there. You’re almost there’?”  
Kihyun shut his mouth and thinking hard about it. What will his future self tell to him now? Is it good to give up early since there will be no hope for him in the future? Or let’s endure it a bit more? What will be the better option for now?  
Kyungsoo smiled at the deep in thinking boy. “That’s your homework, my dear student. Due date is whenever you like” Kihyun looked at him and smiled.  
“I’ll think about that. Thanks again, Soo”  
“Too many thanks for my liking. Please, don’t be cheesy.”  
“Okay okay”  
“So, 10 years..”   
“Enough with the 10 years thing, will you?”  
“Hear me out. I got an idea”  
“Please don’t be an absurd one” Kihyun squinted his eyes.  
“Listen. 10 years from now, let’s go on a trip. Only both of us”  
“What?”

“I’m this close to loose my patience, Yoo Kihyun ssi.” Kyungsoo showed a little space between his thumb and index finger. “Is it the day when you response slowly on everything? I think I said in the simplest way possible to understand by a 16 year old. You’re keep saying huh? What?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
“No, Soo. It’s one way to express someone’s surprised. Why suddenly a trip?”  
“Why not?” Kyungsoo shrugged.  
Kihyun raised his left brows, “So random. For now, let’s say I agree, where will we going?”  
“Switzerland”  
“Wow. You know that will be so expensive, don’t you? We need to work hard until then.”  
“Hehehe.. I know. We have a decade for saving. It’s going to be worth the hard work, Ki. I promise. Can you imagine it? The place is so peaceful and quiet. Sipping hot chocolate and watching people in and out from a café. We’re just talking whatever we want to. No need to rush anything. Time will go slow. Oh, I prefer to go in winter, the hot chocolate will definitely taste better. Let’s celebrate our birthdays there” Kyungsoo excitedly said.  
“Well, I must admit the picture is tempting.” Kihyun run his finger on his chin.   
“See? It’s a great idea”  
“Yes. Okay then. It’s a promise”

“Yaashhh” Kyungsoo shrieked. “Oh wait”  
“What again, Soo?”  
“What if one of us can’t go?”  
“Why would that be?”  
“Let’s say you’ll be an idol and it will be in the middle of promotion? Will they give you days off? Or if we’ve already married by then, would our spouse give us permission?”  
“Why would our spouse don’t let us?”  
“I don’t know. For having a good time and leaving the children behind?”

“Stop talking nonsense, Soo!” Kihyun slapping Kyungsoo hard on his shoulder.  
“It hurts! Oh? Someone’s blushing. Can’t you get any cuter?” Kyungsoo mocked.  
“Stop it. Stop. You’re making me imagining things”   
“What? Marry and have kids? Stop hitting me!” Kyungsoo shouted and with one final blow, Kihyun stopped.  
“Asshole” Kihyun hissed.  
“Wow, Sir Yoo Kihyun said a bad word, people. I need to record it.” Kyungsoo rushed open his phone camera, “Say it again?”  
“Don’t make me flicked your pretty little head, Soo” Kihyun warned in a low tone.  
“Ugh, I had goosebumps. Please have mercy on me, Yoo-ssi” Kyungsoo bowed him. “Ck. You’re no fun”  
“Said the no-jam himself”

Kyungsoo raised his both hands up, surrender, “Okay. Back at the topic, for the unseen reason the trip may be postponed. We’ll discuss about the detail later. As for now, we agree to meet again in Switzerland and enjoy our trip together 10 years from now.”  
“Uh, cringey”  
“Deal?”  
“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you know.. hehehe


	3. 2008 : The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Lee said, “Now, call me dad, okay?”   
> Kihyun looked at his eyes, “Yes, Dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a chapter regarding Kihyun's parents.

“There’s a call from hospital, about your parents. You can go now”

Mr. Kim, Kihyun’s homeroom teacher, told him the news when he called him to the teacher room after the break time was over. He heard his teacher’s words then ran to his classroom hurriedly and went straight to his desk. He carelessly put everything in the bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked fast outside the room. His friends were calling his name and asking what’s wrong but nothing’s more important at the moment, other than come as soon as possible to the hospital. He wanted to meet his parents. Silently prayed that they would be okay. That his mind was only playing with him, made him overthinking about a hideous scenario more than he should.

_They’re okay. Please, be okay, Mom, Dad._

Kihyun was too busy with his mind to notice someone had waiting for him near the school gate. The man was leaning in a black sleek car, seeing Kihyun walked toward him, he straightened his back and fixed his suit.

“Yoo Kihyun ssi” He called him and bowed slightly. Then opened the door for him.

Kihyun knew him, Mr. Jung, his CEO, Mr. Lee’s personal secretary. He took a deep breath. At least he knew he would be arrived faster. “Thank you, Mr. Jung” He got in the car.

Mr. Jung closed the door and jogged to other side of the car. He quickly started the car and drove to the hospital.

Kihyun was playing his finger and fidgeting a lot. He was worried about his parents, “Excuse me, Mr. Jung. Do you know why my parents was brought to the hospital?”

Mr. Jung looked at him through the rear mirror, “I’m sorry, Yoo ssi. Mr. Lee didn’t explain the whole situation. I was only asked to take you there”.

“Ah, I see. Thank you” Kihyun said with a smile. He turned his head and looked outside, but nothing’s really worth to see.

The ride took around 15 minutes. It’s a relieved that there was no traffic, Kihyun was impatient enough. He ran to the receptionist once Mr. Jung stopped the car. When he knew where he should go, immediately, he was rushing through the busy hallway, looking right and left searching for a familiar faces he knew by heart. He was stopped in his track when he heard the name.

“Yoo Gijae. Death time 15.05. Jo Soohyun. Death time 15.07”

Kihyun heard the doctor said his father’s and mother’s name. He walked slowly inside the room, between his parents’ bed. He approached his mom first, stroked her cheek, and held on of her hands. His gaze moved from her face to their linked hands. He took a seat next to her. The doctors excused themselves and gave him a space.

“Mom?” His voice cracked, the tears ran down his cheeks. He held his mom’s hand with both of his hands, he kiss her hand softly. “Kihyunie’s here, Mom. I’m here. Please, let me see you”

Not getting an answer, he turned to his father, move his chair with him, he nudged his father’s arm a little. “Dad? Mom’s not answering me. Is she mad that I’m late coming here?” He couldn’t stop his tears.

“Please, I know I’m not a good son for both of you, but how come you left me like this? How could you left me alone? I promise I’ll be good, Mom, Dad. I promise, please. I love you both. I do. Please don’t leave me. Please.” Kihyun said in a whisper, whinning and crying harder. He was shaking both his mom’s and dad’s bodies. A little hope that it could wake them up. Desperately begging that it was just a nightmare, that he could wake up now.

His breath was uneven, his eyes were red and stinging, he hiccupped a lot. He was rambling, keep saying the prayer like a mantra. His head was hurting, the throbbing he felt was almost unbearable. He felt everything was moving, his body was lighter and suddenly it was all black.

Kihyun woke up in a bed. He blinked few times, inhaled breaths deeply. He took a look around, everything was white in colour. The antiseptic smell was strong. The hospital.

_It’s not a dream. It’s real. They’re gone._

Kihyun put an arm to cover his eyes. He knew his face would be bloated, but he could care less. He needed to pour sadness out of his chest.

“Kihyun..” Someone called him.

Kihyun wiped his eyes and cheeks, he got up to a sitting position. He looked at the man who was sitting next to his bed. Mr. Lee Sooman, his CEO.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Kihyun” He patted Kihyun’s shoulder then hugged him, “It’s gonna be okay. You’ll be okay.”

Kihyun’s parents met and grew up in the same orphanage. Both of them didn’t know their parents or any relatives. They spent their childhood and teenage years together. Knowing each other for a long time, at one moment they realized their feelings bloomed. They wanted to be each other side for as long as forever. They became a couple and married later when they got a stable job. Kihyun came couple days after their third year anniversary. No words could describe how happy they were when the baby Kihyunie was born.

They lived like other little family, full of laughter and love for each other. The family was not live in luxury, but enough for the three of them. Both of them working at company, quite busy on the weekdays. Kihyun often spent his day alone waiting for his parents to come home, before started to train to be an idol. The afternoon would be spent a lot in the practice room when he trained. Their parents were just as sweet as he was, support his dream and gave him all the love he needed to through the hellish training.

It was such a bright day, the sun was shining bright. Last night, they had a celebration because his dad promoted to a higher position in another branch of the company. This afternoon, his dad was invited to a lunch by his superiors from a new branch. He could tag along his wife, since the others also bring along their spouses. A friendly welcoming party before celebrating with other employees. Both of Kihyun’s parents took a day off from work to attend it.

The accident was happened when they on their way home. On the broad daylight someone was drunk driving with a suv. Speeding through a red light, crashing the car. The parent’s car spinned a few times. The drunk man died at the site. Kihyun’s parents were still breathing and rushed to the hopital. The medics did the procedure needed. But, because of the blood loss and severe concussion in their heads, they died not long after they arrived at the hospital.

Mr. Lee Sooman, SM Entertaintment CEO and founder, adored Kihyun from the first met. He visited the audition room when Kihyun started singing. He knew the kid was still lacking here and there, but he knew Kihyun only needed to be polished a little to be ready. He was in awe when he showed his determination to be a singer. There’s something in Kihyun that made him curios about what is more would he show them. He said yes to the judge and let him trained under their wings. The training showed Kihyun’s so many potential. He could sing, dance and very eager to learn anything. He was such a bubbly, social and well spoken. He has a good manner and polite. So perfect to be an entertainer they wanted.

That was one of many reasons why he didn’t need another second to call his lawyer and ask how to be Kihyun’s legal guardian after he heard about his parents. He grew affection toward the kid. Heard the news broke his heart.

Mr. Lee had his employees to prepare the funeral and every legal stuffs regarding the parents’ death. He also made his maids to prepare a room for Kihyun in his home. Kihyun would live with them starting from today. Kihyun could go back and packed his stuffs to his apartment after he calmed down.

Kihyun listened to Mr. Lee words attentively. He nodded when Mr. Lee asked if it’s okay with him and whether he could proceed the funeral for their parents. He also said from now on, they’re a family, he was not alone.

Mr. Lee said, “Now, call me dad, okay?”

Kihyun looked at his eyes, “Yes, Dad”

Mr. Lee smiled, he reached Kihyun’s shoulder and said, “Perfect. Let’s go home, Son”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's his story.. what do you think?


	4. 2009 : 090807

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dear my dearest Kihyunnie, remember that today, August 7th 2009, is the first day of our journey together.” Hyunwoo smiled lovingly at the man whom he could call him his boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.. enjoy!

It was summer holiday, Kihyun thought it would be better to use the break time wisely. He was thinking about spending time more to excel his singing or dancing skill. Or he might have a part time job, he could saving money for shoes he’d been eyeing on. Money was not an issue for him since Mr. Lee would give him allowance more than he needed. But, he wanted to try working and making money by himself. After much deliberation, instead of working, he decided to apply on some English course near his newly called home, hoping that someday when he debuted, it would help him to communicate with his fans all around the world. He felt giddy at the thought of it.

The English course was near so it would be convenience for him, since the sun made it harder to walk under him. Other than that, the location was few stops away from the company building. After the class is done, he could go straight to train.

Out of so many courses were there, he chose a conversation class. He proudly claim that he had some skill in his reading and grammar, but not when it came to speaking. The level of confidence drop to few inches above the ground. He always wanted to overcome it by learning more and then he got his chance.

He strolled in the park near the course to kill some time. He was too excited and arrived too early for his 9.00 AM class. He observed people around him. There were a couple of grandparents walking slowly hand in hand, he smiled and bowed to them. They didn’t know him but smiled back nonetheless. Some group of kids were cycling and laughed at each other. It was so calm. He was closing his eyes feeling the summer breeze brushing his hair.

“Hey! Look out!” someone yelled.

It’s too late. A ball hit the back of his head with a loud thud sound.

“Argh!” He placed his hand on his head, stroked the place where it hurt, then turned his back to see who was the one responsible for it.

“Uh. Hi, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t know the ball would go to your way”

He squinted his eyes, the sun was shinning too bright. Then, he saw the man before him. A little bit taller than him with a beautiful tanned skin. He was bending his knees a bit to match Kihyun’s eye level. He looked worried.

“You should’ve been careful”, Kihyun said while still stroking his head. Then, he glanced the man’s friends behind his back and pointing at them, “and your dear friends should not laugh. It’s not funny knowing someone could be badly injured.” The man turned his back to look at his friends, signaled them to shut up then faced Kihyun again.

“I’m sorry again. Are you okay?” He asked again.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Let me take you to the clinic nearby”

“No, no. No need. Really. I should go. Have a good day” Kihyun bid him goodbye. He saw his watch showing time nearing 9 o’clock.

“See you around then” the man replied.

Kihyun fixed his backpack strap on his shoulder. He jogged lightly to the building, hand still placed in his head, stroking it slowly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Kihyun arrived at the park around 8, still a lot early but he had a reason why. He checked left and right, made sure it safe and no one playing at the court before sitting down at the nearest bench. He opened his book to practice his pronunciation. He made a few notes in some words how it should be said. He started to read it in low tone. Stopped a few times to correct or repeat the words so they come out smoothly. He searched some of the words on an app when he didn’t know how to pronounce it.

He was too absorbed in reading not knowing a man was walking towards him then sitting on a bench right beside him. The man observed Kihyun carefully. He didn’t want to disturb him, but he wanted to have conversation with him. “You came again” he finally said to Kihyun after some time.

Kihyun looked up from his book to find a man from yesterday event, “Oh. Hi. It’s you again. uh...” Kihyun replied but struggling with how he should call the man.

“Hyunwoo. My name’s Son Hyunwoo” He smiled and took out his hand to Kihyun.

_Wow. He’s beautiful._

Kihyun snapped back into reality, replied him and shook his hand, “Yoo Kihyun”.

“Ah, Kihyun. We might be the same age. If you don’t mind, how old are you?” Hyunwoo asked him politely.

Kihyun smiled reassuringly, “I don’t. I’m 17 this year”

“Oh, I’m your hyung by a year then.” Hyunwoo showed his crescent eyes again. “So, English huh? You’re taking a class there?” Hyunwoo eyed his book then pointed the building with his chin.

Kihyun showed his book cover to Hyunwoo, he nodded, “Yes. Conversation one”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, “Oh. Interesting.”

Kihyun nodded, “Well, I’ve been taught grammar and vocab at school. But, not much for speaking. I need to practice it more.”.

“Good for you, then. Any special reason why do you want to learn it? Do you want to study overseas?”

Kihyun looked at him, trying to find a word.

_It will help me if I want to have a smooth conversation with my future fans. Can I say like that? Nope. It’s better he knew nothing about me being a trainee._

He said it instead, “Uh.. actually no. I’ve never thought about studying abroad. It’s just I found being able to speak English fluently is cool.”

Hyunwoo laughed, “Yeah, it’s cool. You have class everyday?”

Kihyun answered immediately, “Yep. An intensive class.”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, “Wow. Impressive.”

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo. He studied his face.

_The sun kissed skin glistened under the sunlight, his thick eyebrows knitted funnily when he thought something. The high cheek bones, his beautiful paired plump lips, his jawline-_

Hyunwoo swayed his hand in front of Kihyun’s face, “Kihyun? Did I got something on my face?”

Kihyun jerked up, “Huh? Oh no.”

“Hyunwoo!” somebody called and waved his hand at him.

Hyunwoo turned his head around, answered with a nod, told them to wait a minute. He turned back again at Kihyun and said, “Ah, that’s my call. I need to go. Until we meet again, Kihyun” He stood up, smiled at Kihyun and patted his shoulder lightly.

Kihyun replied his smile and waved at him, “See you, Hyunwoo Hyung.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been few weeks since their first met at the park. Kihyun would be sit at the same bench every time and Hyunwoo would approach him at around the same time everyday. It was like a mutual agreement to meet there before Kihyun’s class. They became a lot closer and less awkward to each other than before. They exchanged phone numbers and would chat this and that. The topic would be around food or music. They had and liked different styles actually, but somehow the topic became more interesting and there are more to discuss. Sometimes they would argue over their point of view, ridicule the other’s view. A lot of laughter exchanged between them, a lot more giggling mess was being shared.

One day, Hyunwoo didn’t come at the specific time like he always did. Kihyun convinced himself that he was not waiting for him, but he did completely the opposite. He was checking his watch almost every second, he would turn his head every time he heard somebody talked, or searching a specific figure around the place, squinting his eyes to take a better look.

At one minute before 9, he finally gave up waiting for him. He sighed and sprinted to his class. He arrived in class at the same time his English teacher came. He smiled at him and took a seat in the second row, beside a window. He couldn’t focus on today’s course, he was too busy thinking about any possibilities why Hyunwoo didn’t show up today. Hopefully he didn’t make him mad at him. Or maybe he bored at him? Hope not.

The clock was ticking slowly, much slower than any other day and it was tiring. He didn’t do anything but already felt so damned tired. He wanted toditch the dance class, go straight to his home and sprawling on his bed. Feeling the smooth fabric and the cool room when it was hot outside.

_My mood booster didn’t come, maybe that’s why._

Kihyun jerked up.

_What? My mood booster?_

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. Then he realized he was still at class, he quickly looked at his teacher. Fortunately, his teacher was completely absorbed in scribbling the whiteboard to notice him giggling.

The class was over, finally. It was midday, the sun was angrily stared at the planet called earth. Kihyun’s energy was dropping low, he was thinking to stop by a small café near the building to buy a refreshing drink to recharge his energy. He fastened his step toward the said café. He wanted to visit it since the day he took the class, but he was always hurried to practice room. Today the practice will be held later at 2 pm so he could spent the spare time to check out the place.

He opened the door, the bell ringed and the employee would say, “Welcome to our café”

Kihyun heard the greetings, it very much sounded like “Hyunwoo hyung?” he widened his eyes.

Hyunwoo who was standing behind the cashier who was also surprised at the just arrived customer, then smiled, “Hi, Kihyun.”

Kihyun walked closer to the cashier, “You’re working here, hyung?”

“Yep. I’m working as a part timer here. You’ve done your class?” He tilted his head to the side.

Kihyun answered by nodding his head, “Yes, Hyung.”

“I see.” Hyunwoo said, still smiling. “Can I take your order?”

“Ah yes yes. Sure. Hmm.. I’ll take Signature Ice Coffee, make it medium size please.” Kihyun said after saw the menu on board behind Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo nodded, “Okay. How about the level of sugar and ice?”

“More sugar and less ice, please”

Hyunwoo said without turned his gaze off from the screen in front of him, busy with input his order in application, “Medium and extra sweet, just like you are. Noted” He said it in whisper but he made sure Kihyun heard the word. His eyes glinted funnily and his smile widened.

Kihyun was taken aback at his word. He felt his cheeks reddened by Hyunwoo’s word. He couldn’t say anything back at him, he was just pretended to not hear the words. He coughed a little and said, “How much is that?”

Hyunwoo turned his eyes to Kihyun, “It’s on me. An apology since I couldn’t go to the park to meet you this morning.”

Kihyun surprised. Again.

_To meet me?_

Because Kihyun was silent, Hyunwoo added, “Will you wait for me? My shift will be over in 10 minutes. We can talk for a bit”

Kihyun could only nodded dumbly at his words. Hyunwoo thought it was cute of him, so endearing. He gave a direction where Kihyun should wait while his order was being made. He slowly walked to the pointed place and wait patiently. The barista gave him his coffee and he searched for an empty seat by the window.

He glanced at Hyunwoo, he was taking an order from a group of customer. His smile was so captivating that the customers who were bunch of girls giggling shyly at him. He thought that if a man like him found it so attractive than imagine if it was a woman. The smile could warm the coldest winter. But maybe he could not be counted since he was so gay for him. Kihyun couldn’t deny any longer that he was smitten by his smile, his sweet talk and just Hyunwoo being himself. He fell too deep in a short amount of time.

Someone brought him back by knocking on his table, “Hey.”

Kihyun looked up and found Hyunwoo smiled at him, he had already changed his work outfit into a casual one, a white tees and pair of faded jeans. His backpack slung over on of his shoulder, the cap was wore backwards and the white shoes to complete the look. He was stunning, anyone could see that. And Kihyun was not checking on him, absolutely.

Kihyun blinked couple of times, “Hi, hyung.”

Hyunwoo took a seat in front of him, he put his bag on the chair beside him. He placed his own ice americano on the table, drank a sip of it and said, “Actually, today was my off day. But one of my co-worker said something urgent was coming up, he couldn’t make it to work today. Since I didn’t have any plan, I took his shift.” He explained the event this morning.

Kihyun slurped his coffee and nodded. “That’s why you didn’t come”

“Yes. Did you wait for me?” Hyunwoo stared at him.

For the nth time, Kihyun was taken aback at Hyunwoo’s word. He was exceptionally bold and flirty today, he thought. Kihyun scoffed, “No. You wish” He shook his head, strongly opposed the idea. But, his reddened cheeks betrayed him, strongly agreed that he actually did wait for him.

Hyunwoo chuckled, “Of course, I wish so” He looked down and played his straw.

Kihyun speaked, “You’re quite playful today, Hyung”

“Playful? Did I send you a weak signal?”

Kihyun raised one of his eyebrows, he asked “What signal?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “You’re too pure for this world, Yoo Kihyun”

Kihyun pouted, “I’m not a child. You’re saying like I’m a five years old”

“But, you are”

“Am not!” Kihyun puffed his cheeks. His eyebrows knitted together.

Hyunwoo needed to hold the urge to pinch Kihyun’s cheeks. How could he be so cute? It was so unfair that a boy around his age could be that cute. Since he couldn’t do what he wanted to, Hyunwoo could only bite his inner cheeks in order to calm him down.

He took a deep breath and said calmly, “Then how come you couldn’t tell that I’m flirting with you? Been weeks already” He studied Kihyun’s face. Oh, he was so satisfied about the bomb he dropped earlier. Look at that. Look at the changing expression Kihyun showed him. Kihyun eyed him for a moment, processed the words then when he finally grasped it, the eyes would be widen in the next second. Those pink tipped cheeks were getting redder and those little lips were pressing into a thin line, hoping the embarrassing moment gone quickly, or just wishing a black hole swallowed him at the very moment.

Okay, he couldn’t hold it any longer. Before he could even think it, Hyunwoo’s hand was stretching out farther to pinch those puffed hamster cheek. He was proudly of himself because the already red cheeks was getting even darker, if that was possible. Oh, he loved how Kihyun reacted to his gestures.

“Stop it, Hyung” Kihyun said in a tone a little bit higher than his usual speaking voice, squeaking. He slapped Hyunwoo’s arm.

“Then stop being so cute” Hyunwoo clearly loved teasing the younger.

Kihyun would be lie if he said he didn’t like the older teasing him. But, he didn’t know that this feeling could be this deathly. Could someone die from a being overly in love? The sudden thought was ridiculous when he was in the right mind, but not today. He couldn’t think straight that he thought it was possible.

Hyunwoo put his hand on Kihyun’s forehead, tried to feel the temperature, “You’re so red, Kihyun. You’re okay?”

Kihyun knew he was asking not because he was worried, those smirked he showed him signing a different meaning. He tried to escape the game he was playing, he should control his expression, “I am. It’s just the sun was too hot. Is the ac working properly?” He was fanning his face, both acting it was because the heat and cooling down his fast beating heart.

Hyunwoo smiled, “It is, Kihyun ah.” He eyed him for a second then said mysteriously, “I won’t drag it any longer then” he paused a bit.

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo’s eyes. He was curious what he drag any longer was.

_Huh? What else now?_

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, then said, “Kihyun, tell me. Do you like men?” He put a serious tone while saying it.

Kihyun dropped his jaw, then shortly after he closed it and gulped.

_Whoa. Not beating around the bush. Alrighty. You asked for it. Two can definitely play._

This time, Kihyun was the one who cleared his throat. He raised his chin up, bravely stared in Hyunwoo’s sparkling eyes. “Yes, I do”

Hyunwoo smile widened, “Nice.” He stared back at him, he took a deep breath and asked again, “Do you like me?”

_Mayday. That was too straightforward! This man was killing me._

Even if it was like there was a typhoon messing with his poor little heart and brain, Kihyun was never going to let Hyunwoo know. His turn to take a deep breath, then he calmly asked him back “What will you do with any of my answer about that?”

Hyunwoo smirked, it’s getting interesting. He was delighted. “If you said yes, then simply today will be our first day. If not, be ready for another round of flirt until you say yes. Don’t ever think to push me over because I won’t even budge” He confidently said that.

Kihyun was wrecked.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Calm down!_

Kihyun straightened his back, he stared sharply at Hyunwoo, “Ask me properly”

Hyunwoo shook his head, his little tiny cutie could also be this confidently sexy. He would never be bored with him. There was a new side he discovered today and it was excite him even more. Challenge accepted. He said, “Yoo Kihyun, from now on I shall call you mine and you can also call me yours”

Kihyun puckered his lips, he tilted his head, “Too demanding” The statement made Hyunwoo frowned, he raised his eyebrows. Kihyun added, “That’s not how you do it” 

Hyunwoo shrugged defeatedly, “Then how should I?”

Kihyun fixed his sitting, he put both of his hands on the table, “Dear Yoo, will you stay by my side through ups and downs as long as forever?” Kihyun stared lovingly with his eyes.

Hyunwoo was shaken by his words. It was like they exchange a wedding vows. Ups and downs? As long as forever? Still, he thought it was too cheesy for him to say. It was not his style. But, if Kihyun liked it, he could do everything to win his whole heart. Then he thought, why would he say the exact words when Kihyun had already proposed to him first? He felt like a champion winning a gold medal and smiled proudly, “Gladly, dear. I will”

Kihyun shocked, he realized his mistake, he was waving his hands fast repeatedly, “No! That’s not.. It’s Yoo as in Yoo Kihyun. Not you as in I You We They. Oh my” He was panicking and stuttering his words. He covered his face with his palms.

Hyunwoo was laughed his heart out. He was so so so in love with the way Kihyun embarrassed. He would never stop teasing him. Hyunwoo took his wrists, uncovering the pretty face before him. He place both of his hands on Kihyun’s cheeks. Hyunwoo looked closely at Kihyun’s face. The beautiful face that he was missing every single day, the face that always came in his dreams at night, the face of the man he was deeply in love. He slowly said, punctuating each word, “Dear my dearest Kihyunnie, remember that today, August 7th 2009, is the first day of our journey together.” Hyunwoo smiled lovingly at the man whom he could call him his boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to write fluff. since the drama will be started in the main story, I think I need to balance it with fluff. what do you think? 
> 
> TMI: my mom thought I was working on an assignment on the weekend while actually I was writing this update. She thought so highly of me. T_T


	5. 2010 : First Argument

Saturday night after the weekly evaluation, Kihyun and Hyunwoo decided to meet, slash date, in the park near his English course, the place where they first met. It had been quite awhile since their last date. Today’s date was arranged mostly because they missed each other, of course. They studied in different school, with that condition they couldn’t meet anytime they wanted to. He was already busy adapting being a first grader in high school, a trainee and helping the noonas at work. Just like any other trainee in SME, he went to SOPA, along with Taemin and Jongin. They made both his school and training life much easier and livelier. It was so hard, he had so many things on his plate, but they always had their way to successfully made him smile.

And another part, from Kihyun side, he wanted to share about his day. His training and today’s announcement to be exact, he had not told Hyunwoo about being a trainee in SME. Never had a chance to tell him. But he had made up his mind, he needed to speak the truth to Hyunwoo. Being so secretive about this was troubling him so much. He wanted to have a healthy relationship with Hyunwoo. First thing first was to be honest about this, and maybe, just maybe then, he could tell him the story about his family too.

Kihyun sat on the bench he familiar with. He smiled remembering that particular day when the ball hit his head, how such tragedy could lead into a meeting with a such wonderful person. He arrived earlier than the actual time, he wanted a solitude with himself. A night breeze welcomed him, playing with his hair. He inhaled deeply, smelling the wet soil around him because of the rain before, trying to ease the thunderstorm in his mind. One breath, two, and three. Minutes passing by, he was feeling much better.

“Hey.”

Kihyun looked up and found a beautiful smiley face before him. Oh, how he missed him so much. He greeted him back with the same sincere smile, “Hi.”

Hyunwoo took a seat beside him, his hand reached Kihyun’s hair, stroking it slowly, then down to his cheek. “Been waiting for long?”

Kihyun leaned to Hyunwoo’s hand, he closed his eyes, loving the warm his hand provide, “No. Not really”

He stared at Kihyun with sparkling eyes, he was sure he was whipped to this man. How he wished for kiss his round cheek, it’s calling him. But, there’s something important for him at the very moment, “I’m hungry”

Kihyun chuckled, he took Hyunwoo’s palm on his cheek, squeezed it a little. He opened his eyes, “You’re always hungry, hyung”

With his other hand, Hyunwoo turned to his side and patted Kihyun’s knee, “I am. So, dinner?”

Kihyun smiled, then pinched Hyunwoo’s cheek. He was slowly standing up and pulling Hyunwoo’s hand with him, “Let’s go. It’s my turn now”

Hyunwoo stood up, he interlaced his fingers with Kihyun’s firmly. Too afraid to let it go from his grip, “Is it? Chicken?”

Kihyun nodded once, he was pulling Hyunwoo “Absolutely”

Hyunwoo laughed, “Chicken it is. Let’s have donkatsu for my turn“

Kihyun turned his head to face him, he showed him his whisker dimples, “Can’t wait.”

The chicken place was not far from the park. In fact, it was right beside the café Hyunwoo once worked at last summer vacation. They walked silently to the restaurant. Once in a time, they were peeking at each other face and smiled shyly when their eyes met. It had been months since they dated, but they could count how many they had time just for two of them like this. They were still shy at each other, less awkward but they couldn’t stop being embarrassed when they were alone. Just looking at another could paint their cheeks and ears pink. Thankfully it’s already night time or it could be more embarassing.

They let go of their hands once they arrived at the place, greeted the waiter and took a seat near the window. They placed their orders right away, the same menu as they always had. They waited still in silent. Not much words exchanged between them, only giggles when they were playing with each other’s fingers. Hyunwoo was in a good mood today, it affected Kihyun in many ways. He lifted up his mood almost immediately, even before he speaked up about his restlessness. Soon after, their order was come. They shifted and prepared to eat.

It’s not Hyunwoo if he couldn’t catch something’s different with Kihyun. While munching his chicken, he said softly, “What’s on your mind, hmm?”

Kihyun sighed, here we go, “I don’t know where to start”

Hyunwoo hummed, “Did something happen in class?”

Kihyun put down his chopsticks, he sipped his drink and cleared his throat. He stopped for a second, studying Hyunwoo’s face. His clenched his fist, “Something did happen.”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, he thought it should be somewhat important that could stop Kihyun from eating his chicken, “Well, you can start with that”

Kihyun took a sharp breath, he convinced himself to open this conversation he avoided until now, “Hyung, what do you think my class is?”

Hyunwoo was confused, what’s with the question? “English? Just like last year, no?”

He shook his head, “Actually no. I didn’t apply again after last summer”

“Oh. Then what class is it?”

Kihyun was speaking in a fast speed, “It’s a training class for an idol”

Silent again. Hyunwoo was not expecting that. His hand was still up in the air, stopping for a brief time before moving to take another piece of chicken he aimed for.

He speaked after a moment, “Idol? You want to be an idol?”

Kihyun breathed, “Yes, Hyung.”

This time he put the chopsticks down, he decided to give his full attention to Kihyun. He smiled, “Wow. I didn’t know that. How long have you been training?”

He was sitting uncomfortably. Hyunwoo gaze was making him having mixed feelings, he was ashamed to hide this from him, “It’s been quite some time. around 3 years.”

Hyunwoo tilted his head, he was thinking, “3 years. Been a while. Where?”

Kihyun looked down, couldn’t see him in the eyes, “SME, hyung.”

Hyunwoo was astonished. He was delighted but he knew he couldn’t speak as much excitement as he was feeling. He speaked in whisper, “Whoaa. SME as in SM Entertainment?”

Kihyun nodded, “Yes”

Hyunwoo showed his wide smile at Kihyun, he took his hand, “That’s so cool, Kihyun ah. Wow. I’m proud.”

Kihyun was finally looking up, he was staring at Hyunwoo. There was no trace of Hyunwoo mad at him, the eyes was sincere. Kihyun was so relieved, “Thank you. I’m sorry for hiding it from you.”

Hyunwoo was rubbing his thumb on Kihyun’s hand, “It’s okay, I know you must have a reason behind it”

Kihyun smiled, “Yeah. You can say that”

Hyunwoo pulled his hand back, he was ready to eat another piece. Kihyun did the same, he took his chopsticks and reached to his bowl. Hyunwoo glanced at him and said, “Actually, I am too”

Kihyun swallowed his rice first, then replied “What is it about?”

“Trainee. I am too”

Kihyun eyes was about to pop out, he was shrieking, “You are?!”

Hyunwoo took a look around, saying sorry to people staring at them. Kihyun was quickly to copy him, bowed his head at others. Hyunwoo chuckled, “You’re loud”

Kihyun was still shocked, “Really? Where?”

Hyunwoo smiled, “JYP”

“Wow.” Kihyun was feeling betrayed and so dumb. He was not the only one who had a secret to tell.

Hyunwoo cooed at him, “Cute”. Hyunwoo winced when Kihyun slapped his arm. “What was that for?”

Kihyun gritted his teeth, “Don’t you feel sorry for me? You hid this”

Hyunwoo laughed, “So were you. We’re even now, aren’t we?”

Kihyun huffed, “Ugh. I can’t believe I couldn’t sleep at night because of this”

“Because you hid that from me?”

“What else?”

“Oh my, how can you be more cuter than you already are?” Hyunwoo pinched Kihyun’s cheek.

Kihyun scoffed, moved away from Hyunwoo’s hand, “You’re unfair”

Hyunwoo shrugged, “I couldn’t find the opportunity to tell you. We haven’t talked much about our dreams”

“Well, yeah. We haven’t. You told me that you were once wanted to be a swimmer but not now. Then our conversation was interrupted by something I didn’t recall”

Hyunwoo hummed, “Back to you. So, what about it?” Hyunwoo felt there was more on it that made Kihyun restless. An idea suddenly came into his mind, “Oooh. Let me guess, you’re preparing to debut right now?”

Kihyun shifted, “Uh, Kind of?”

Hyunwoo was happy for him, “Really? Wah, Yoo Kihyun! Congratulations!” Then, he saw Kihyun’s expression. He was frowning, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but asked, “It should be something to celebrate, shouldn’t it? But, why are you frowning?”

“Not as an idol, hyung”

“Huh? Then what?”

Kihyun glanced at him with a teary eyes, he sighed, “Actor”

“Uhm. Okay? That was quite unexpected.”

Kihyun poured his heart out, he was whining, “Right? I don’t get it. I spent 3 years training to be an idol. I shed sweat and tears, broke down many times and in the verge of give up. I couldn’t go out freely with my friends because of the training sessions. Dancing is not my virtue and I’m going through hell to learn it, and not just learn to pass it, but excell it. I stayed up late until morning to study both for my lessons and for my school. In the end, they decided to debut me as an actor? Why didn’t they tell me from the beginning? I think these 3 years meant nothing. It’s like I need to begin training again from the start.”

Hyunwoo stared at him, nodded, made a sign him to continue. Kihyun breathed and said, “And because of that, one of my hyung was mad at me. I was so upset and frustrated. But that sunbae was yelling at me and saying that I was such a crybaby for whining like that.”

“Well, he was right, though”. Hyunwoo said flatly, he had no expression on his face. He stared at Kihyun coldly. Kihyun was taken aback, he couldn’t say anything.

Hyunwoo continued his eating in silence. Kihyun was clueless about this reaction, something was telling him to say nothing and clean up his plate. But he felt full, he couldn’t finish his own meal. He hated to waste food, but he lost his appetite. He was worried. Did he make Hyunwoo mad?

Hyunwoo said after minutes passed, “You’re done?”

Kihyun answered groggily, “Y-Yes, hyung.”

Hyunwoo cleared his glass and stood up abruptly, “Let’s go” He walked to the cashier and paid for their meals. He said thank you and walked outside, didn’t even wait for Kihyun.

Kihyun was surprised at his sudden action. He was picking his stuffs quickly and running to catch Hyunwoo. He was not feeling good about this. Hyunwoo paced his step too fast for him. He was jogging all the way to him and stopped a few feet behind Hyunwoo. He was following Hyunwoo, walking slowly, waiting for him to speak first. His feet were almost giving up, today’s evaluation was hard, the dance was stressing his legs so much. it was such a long walk. Kihyun was panting hard, practically dragging his feet, begging them to hold on for a bit more. Still no words came out from Hyunwoo, Kihyun’s mind was running wildly.

Kihyun couldn’t take it more. The silence between them got scarier every second. He braced himself and speaked, “Hyung, you’re mad at me?”

Hyunwoo didn’t respond him. Kihyun looked at his hyung clenched fists, he was surely mad at him, he hold it in. He was doomed, but he didn’t know what makes him this mad. Today was the worst day ever. His heart hurt. He tapped at his chest, calmed his heart.

His tears were threatening to flow down his cheeks, blurring his eyes, “Please say something, Hyung. Scream or even punch at me if you want. Your silence is killing me”

Hyunwoo scoffed, shook his head and said, “What are you saying? I don’t have any thought of hurting you”

Kihyun stomped his foot, he winced, the pain was real especially his heels, “Then why are giving me this silent treatment? Please explain so I can understand”

Hyunwoo sighed and speaked silently. He massaged his temple, “You really are a crybaby”

Kihyun stopped, “What? Say that again.”

“You heard it right.” Hyunwoo put his hands inside his pocket, he looked down, slowing down his step.

Kihyun looked around him, it’s dark and cold was seeping through his clothes. His mind was clouded by his own dark thoughts, “Let’s just break up then”

Hyunwoo stopped his track, he turned his back and face Kihyun. “What?”

Kihyun hiccupped, his tears were flowing down from both of his eyes. He couldn’t help but to let it all out. He was crying so hard. He shut his eyes closed, his head was hanging low, his energy was almost zero. He couldn’t think straight and just bawling his eyes out. He placed both of his hands to cover his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Hyunwoo stunned from his place, he looked at Kihyun. He was ruffling his hair harshly. He had never thought that this was how their first quarel turned out. Hyunwoo sighed deeply, then took few steps towards the shaking man in front of him. He pulled Kihyun’s hands and placed it in his waist. He took him into his embraced. Hyunwoo felt Kihyun’s hands hugged him tight, he also tightened his hand on the younger’s shoulder. And more when he felt his shirt soaked with his boyfriend’s tears. He was putting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, taking his scent deeply. He patted Kihyun’s back soothing him.

They stayed like that until Kihyun was calming down, until he stopped shaking. Hyunwoo loosened up and moved back a bit. Kihyun was looking down, sniffing. Hyunwoo cupped his cheeks and moved them up in attempt to make Kihyun looked at him. Kihyun finally took a look at him, his hands were still wrapped around his waist. Hyunwoo was in pain, those teary eyes told him that he was hurt, and it was because of him.

Hyunwoo wiped the tears on Kihyun’s cheeks, “I’m sorry. No, I don’t want to break up with you. That’s the last thing I want from you”

Kihyun stared at him, he speaked softly, “Then tell me what my mistake was.” He shook his head, “Don’t ignore me like that”

Hyunwoo hand moved up, threaded his fingers in KIhyun’s hair, “It was.. Hmm.. You know, as a trainee we have uncertain future ahead us. For an example, when will exactly they debut us” Hyunwoo seeked in his eyes. Kihyun nodded his head lightly.

Hyunwoo continued, “Keep things like will you succeed as an artist or not aside, you have a chance to debut, finally meet those people who will love you unconditionally called fans. You cleared one of those uncertain things we have as a trainee. You will debut soon, while we still have to wait, we don’t even know how many years again to finally be what we want to. If that even possible. If they thought we’re capable to be included in a debuting team. Most of us didn’t make it. You should be thankful that they have a faith in you and decide to debut you under their company. Eventhough it was way different than what you were hoping for. You were whining that it was unfair to you, was like mocking us, the trainees. It was like our effort meant nothing, when you know exactly that we’re also working hard, shedding sweat and tears like you to be able to debut. I started later than you and I felt like that, imagined that it was your sunbaes whom you talked to. How would they feel about you?”

Kihyun kept his mouth shut. He didn’t thought about that, how would they feel when they knew a sunbae was being ungrateful like this. He felt ashamed of himself, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know”

Hyunwoo nodded and smiled softly. He placed his hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. Now you know”

“I should apologize to them, too”

“Yes, you should”

“Thank you, Hyung.”

Hyunwoo lowered his gaze to match with Kihyun’s “Feeling better?”

Kihyun chuckled, “I am”

Hyunwoo stood straight, he looked down at Kihyun. He hummed, “One more thing, Kihyun ah. Did you mean it when you said you want to break up with me?”

Kihyun coughed, he shook his head strongly, “No, Hyung. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t know why I was doing that. I’m sorry. Please, I don’t want us to break up”

Hyunwoo pinched his cheeks, “Don’t ever say something like that again. Think throughly before you said something you’ll regret later, okay?”

Kihyun nodded faster, “Okay, Hyung”

Kihyun was not crying anymore, but his puffed cheeks was still painted pink, Hyunwoo heart was lighter now, “You’re such a cutie”

Kihyun pouted, “I am not. I’m handsome”

Hyunwoo laughed, “Of course you are. You’re handsome AND cute” Hyunwoo laughed louder when he saw Kihyun pouted more.

Kihyun suddenly remembered something, “Ah, Hyung. I know it’s late for a few days, but happy birthday!”

Hyunwoo surprised, “Thank you, Kihyun ah. You’ve wished me a happy birthday already”

Kihyun shook his head, “By phone. That was not counted.”

“Okay then. Thank you again”

Kihyun was playing with Hyunwoo’s shirt, “Uh, about that. I couldn’t find a gift for your birthday, Hyung. I wanted to give you something but I couldn’t come up with anything. So, tell me, what do you want?”

Kihyun was definitely be the death of him. Hyunwoo was strucked by how his lovely boyfriend was standing this close, his hands circling his waist like this, and staring with sparkling eyes. The butterflies in his stomach were dancing happily, his heart was pounding faster. And he couldn’t think any gift he wanted other than, “A kiss. Can I kiss you?”

There he said it.

Kihyun froze. Frankly speaking, that was the gift he wanted to give him. But he was too shy to offer it to Hyunwoo. He had never kissed anyone, that would meant that with Hyunwoo would be his first. And hearing Hyunwoo asked this he couldn’t help but felt delighted. Nervous but couldn’t hide his happiness.

Kihyun stood still, Hyunwoo thought that Kihyun didn’t want to do it, he quickly added, “Uh, it’s okay if you refuse it. Let me think another-“

Kihyun cut him off, he screamed, “No!” Kihyun coughed, he realized his voice was too loud. His excitement was showing, “You can. Yes. You can, Hyung. I was only surprised, that’s all” Kihyun was smiled shyly at him then looked down at his feet.

Hyunwoo smiled at him widely. He chuckled then took a look around, nobody was watching them. Well, nobody was around to be exact. He tilted his head, trying to get Kihyun’s attention. It worked, Kihyun was looking up at him. Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, silently asking for his permission, Kihyun nodded like he knew what Hyunwoo meant.

Hyunwoo didn’t waste another second, he was leaning towards Kihyun. He saw Kihyun closed his eyes tightly, he felt the tingling on his chest. He reached forward little by little. He pecked his lips once. Kihyun jerked up. Hyunwoo smiled that Kihyun was reacting this as much as him. This was their first intimate moment and they shared the same feeling towards each other.

Kihyun opened his eyes, found Hyunwoo was also staring at him. Oh, his heart was drumming so hard, Kihyun was afraid that Hyunwoo could heard it. Hyunwoo leaned again, Kihyun closed his eyes again almost automatically.

Hyunwoo kissed him slowly, deeper than before. He took his time, it was like he had eternity to feel his lips on him. Not rushing anything, he moved his lips in a slow tempo. He sneaked his hand to cup Kihyun’s cheek, the thumb was stroking slowly. His other hand was on his waist, taking him closer. Kihyun responded with put his hands on his neck, one on his hair, one on his nape.

The feeling was so much for him. It was like Hyunwoo could hear the angels were singing hymnes, the heaven was also happy for him. The fireworks were blasting, the birds were chirping, every souls congratulate them. It was too precious.

They had their lips locked, massaged each other gently. While they had their hands roaming and exploring each other’s body, wanting to learn and feel all of it. How they prayed and wished the time could stop and never let this moment to end. They could never had enough. They were smiling into the kiss.

They stopped when they needed the air to breath. Painting, Hyunwoo knocked his forehead with Kihyun’s lightly, closed his eyes and smiled dumbly, “Best gift ever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe. I'm sorry this took me long enough. I was feeling so much while writing it. did you enjoy it? :3


	6. 2011: Meet The Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

Mid October 2011, on Saturday night. Earlier that day, Kihyun was having a party to celebrate his debut anniversary. A fanmeeting slash mini concert in a small venue near the company with a 365 chosen fans, WithYoo. At first, he doubted that he had that many fans to fill the venue. But, the response was huge, a lot of fans was flooded his fancafe since they didn’t get the ticket. It was a blast, the event ran very well, and looking at his fans, he knew that they were also enjoying the event. He was delighted, eventhough it was tiring to prepare such event. He needed to practice his vocal again, searched for songs to cover other than the soundtracks he sung, a little dance practice, and small gifts for fans who came. The gift was a polaroid, his own selca which taken each day from his debut until the first anniversary. Each polaroid was numbered and signed by him and given to the fans randomly when the show ended. 

And here he was, wearing a casual outfit shirt and jeans, wrapped in jacket, not forgetting the cap and mask to hide his identity. He knew he was not that famous at that time, but it would be better to be cautious and not making a scene. Kihyun walked on the pavement blocks in an apartement complex in quick steps, the weather was quite chill and his stomach was grumbling, it was a little late for dinner. Not too long after, he arrived at one door, he took a breath then push the button to ring the bell. Someone said to wait. He took off his mask and waited for a minute before someone opened the door.

“Hey” Kihyun greeted with a cheeky smile.

“Hi, come in” Hyunwoo replied with the same smile then opened the door wider so Kihyun could step inside. He locked the door and steal a kiss from Kihyun resulted a shrieked from him. Grinning, Hyunwoo ran away to the living room, “Mom, Dad, Kihyun’s here”

Kihyun quickly composed himself after the sudden attack. He took off the cap and his jacket, he followed Hyunwoo to meet their parents, “Good evening, Mr. Son, Mrs. Son. I’m Yoo Kihyun. It’s nice to see you.” He bowed at them.

Mr. Son walked closer and reached out his hand, “Hi, Kihyun. Finally. Nice to see you.”

Kihyun shook his hands with him, he bowed again, “Pleasure is mine, sir”

Mr. Son smiled and patted his shoulder, “It’s okay to drop the honorific, son”

Kihyun was unsure but he replied nevertheless, “Uhm.. alright, Dad?”

“That’s better.”

Mrs. Son hurriedly wipe her hands and jogged to Kihyun. She had twinkling eyes, was wearing her biggest smile and opened her hands to welcome him, “Oh my my. I’m sorry I’ve been busy in the kitchen, dear. Welcome to our humble house.” She hugged him tightly then released him. Mrs. Son put both of her hands on his cheeks, “How’s the drive, sweetie? Oh my, you are one pretty man, aren’t you? No wonder Hyunwoo is head over heels for you.”

Hyunwoo who was already plopped himself on the sofa heard his mother, he rolled his eyes and whined, “Moooom..”

Mrs. Son still admiring Kihyun, she was not looking at her son, “What? You’re always saying Kihyun this Kihyun that.” She was finally letting Kihyun go then patting his arms, “That’s also why I want to meet you, dear. I’m so curious about this Kihyun my son’s obsessed with”

Hyunwoo said again, “Mom, no. That’s creepy”

“Thank you for having me.. Mom?” Kihyun hesitated for a moment.

Mrs. Son pinched his cheeks, her smile widened, “Yes, sweetheart. Mom. Come. I set the table ready for you.” She took his hands and led him to dining table. She took a seat in front of Kihyun. Mr. Son sat beside her, and Hyunwo’s seat was next to Kihyun. “Hyunwoo said that you like chicken, I hope these could satisfy you.”

Hyunwoo eyed the foods served before him. He exaggeratedly said, “He loooves it- Ah!” Kihyun slapped his thigh, he was only grinning in return.

Kihyun coughed and said, “Ah yes. Thank you for the meals.” All of them said thank you to Mrs. Son for the meals and started to eat.

Mrs. Son had yet lifted her spoon, “Please, eat a lot, Kihyun ah.” Kihyun nodded happily. She was looking at Kihyun, waiting for him to have a taste, “Is it good?”

Kihyun smiled, he hummed, “Very, Mom. Thank you”

Mrs. Son beamed up. Finally, put her chopsticks up and took a bit.

Mr. Son opened a new conversation, he said, “I watched your works, Kihyun ah. Hyunwoo here wanted to show his boyfriend off to me”

Kihyun surprised, “You did? Did you enjoy them?”

“Of course, son. Your debut drama, The School Life? Your character there suited you. Young, bright and playful. The plot was not heavy and we can relate to it a lot in our daily life. Eventhough, I’m not a highschooler anymore, I went that struggle too when I was young. I thought that was your best choice for a debut drama. I did enjoy it. You did great”

Mrs. Son joined them, “You’re taking all my words, Yeobo. What’s left for me?”

Mr. Son gave him a clue, “His movie, Yeobo”

She clapped her hands, “Ah, right! How can I forget that! Your movie!”

Kihyun saw her, “Did you watch that too, Mom?”

Mrs. Son pointed at his son, “Hyunwoo took us. Of course we did”

Mr. Son chuckled, “He was so excited, when we arrived. Can you imagine this big baby bear bouncing here and there, Kihyun ah?”

Hyunwoo covered his face with both hands, “Mom, Dad! You’re embarrassing me!”

They laughed together, Mrs. Son shifted to look at Kihyun and continued, “Anyway, the movie. I’m sorry beforehand, dear. My expectation was not that high. But, during the whole movie my mind was blown. The story about a mental health patient was heavy enough, their family story darkened its plot. Your acting was exquisite. You delivered the emotions very well, dear. The last scene? I was crying like a lot”

Mr. Son snickered, “You always cry watching a drama”

Mrs. Son side eyed her husband, “That’s different. But, you have to believe me. That was the day I cried a lot for a movie. You did absolute great!”

Kihyun touched by their praising, “I’m glad that Mom and Dad found them pleasing”

Hyunwoo coughed, “New Actor Award”

Mrs. Son looked like she remembered something, “That, too! I’m so proud of you, dear”

Mr. Son nodded, “Congratulations, Kihyun”

By that, Kihyun was flying high. Not only they welcomed him with open arms but they also complimented his works. Both Yoo Kihyun and the actor Yoo Kihyun were beyond happy. The conversation continued with another series of laughter, most of the time the parents were joking how his son so whipped for Kihyun.

When they finished eating, Mrs. Son said, “Hyunwoo, Kihyun, I and your dad have to go. Our relatives will hold a wedding ceremony for their son. They need our help”

Mr. Son furrowed his brows. It was the first time he heard about this plan. Who were this relatives preparing for a wedding? And it’s late already, what time will they be arrived? Why didn’t they depart in the morning? He was confused, then asked, “We do?”

Mrs. Son answered firmly, “Yes, Yeobo. Let’s go. You can clean the dishes, Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo felt there was something out of place, but he replied, “I will, Mom”. They all stood up. Mr. and Mrs. Son moved to their room to take their bag full of stuffs they would need. Kihyun and Hyunwoo waited in the livingroom.

Soon after, they packed everything, Mrs. Son walked to Kihyun, “Ah, it’s late already. Just stay for the night, will you Kihyun ah?”

Kihyun declined politely. He answered, “Oh, my manager will pick me up. It’s okay, Mom”

“Oh no. I can’t let my son alone here, you know? I need someone to stay with him here. So, please stay. Your manager can pick you up in the morning. I remembered you said you cleared your schedule for this weekend?”

Kihyun was not sure, “Uhm. That’s true-“

Mrs. Son smiled, “That’s a relieve then.” Kihyun was giving up, he knew he couldn’t refuse her. She turned to his son, pointed her index finger, “Hyunwoo, no funny business, okay?”

Hyunwoo coughed, “What funny business, Mom?”

This time, Mrs. Son folded her hands on her chest, she talked in a serious tone, “Don’t pretend you don’t know, young man. You’re 20 now but Kihyun is yet to be an adult. You must protect him.”

Oh, Hyunwoo knew what his mom meant, but he didn’t think that his mom would be elaborate it further. In front of Kihyun! His mom was clearly on fire in this game. The blush was creeping in both his cheeks and ears, reddened in a short time, “Mooom.. What do you think I’ll do to him?”

“Promise me?”

“Seriously, Mom. Enough embarrassing me in front of him.” Mrs. Son pulled his ear, “Okay! I promise! That hurts!”

Mr. Son brought their bags, he said, “We’ll get going, Kihyun ah. See you tomorrow”

Kihyun answered, “Drive carefully, Dad, Mom”.

Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo stared at the closing door. They were the only ones in the house. Awkward, bewildered, nervous, oho so many emotions they felt at the moment. Nobody moved a single muscle, not even turned to look at the other. Too afraid to show their endearing red cheeks.

After some time, Hyunwoo coughed and said in a normal tone. Well, at least that was what he thinking, “Kihyunah, do you want to shower first? I can lend you my clothes. I’ll find some that fit you”

Kihyun only nodded, he didn’t believe his sound. Nervous was an understatement he could say, it was much more nerve wrecking than his audition. Hyunwoo walked to his room, Kihyun followed from behind. They were praying that nobody heard their loud and thumping heartbeat.

Arrived at Hyunwoo’s room, Kihyun took a look around. His room was filled with books, a single bed and medium sized drawer. Very much like Hyunwoo he thought, simple, humble and studiuos. Hyunwoo was rummaging through his old clothes while Kihyun was tracing his fingers in the bookshelf. Read their title one by one, in case there was interesting one that he could borrow from Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo surprised him with a pile of clothes on his hands. White shirt and shorts. “They’re the smallest ones I could find. Hope it will fit you alright. Use any shampoo and soap you can find there. Here’s your tootbrush and towel.”

Kihyun took them all, “Thank you, Hyung”

“It’s nothing. The bathroom’s in the end of the hallway”

“Okay” Then Kihyun proceeded to search for the bathroom.

After Kihyun left, Hyunwoo threw his body on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. It felt surreal that his lovely boyfriend was here, in his house, in his room, and probably would sleep on his bed. With him. His blood was rushing not only on his cheeks now but also on a particular place down there.

_What the hell are you thinking Hyunwoo?!_

Hyunwoo shook his head, he curled onto his side. He was trying to think nothing and breath normally in order to calm himself. He was embarrased a whole night already, it really didn’t funny if Kihyun found him having a boner. He couldn’t answer if he asked why. It was not the first time he had this thinking about Kihyun. But hell, he couldn’t release himself like usual if the one who made his brief tight was here, could he?

_Calm the fuck down!_

He was thinking about sad things. A cake he saved in the fridge for the next day was eaten by his father, the betrayal was real. The day his lunch box was left in his house when the menu was beef bulgogi, his favourite. Or when Kihyun ate the last the piece of chicken he left the best for last, he refused to talk to Kihyun on the way home.

_Oh, it worked. Thank goodness._

His door burst opened, Kihyun was there dried his hair with the towel. What a sight. His hair damped, his cheeks flushed because of the shower and he wore his clothes. Hyunwoo cooed at that, his clothes was arounf two size bigger for Kihyun, the collar was hanging loosely on his shoulder, showing his collar bones. The shorts were thankfully in a right size, it has rubber band to keep them on his waist.

Kihyun was not aware that Hyunwoo studying him, he casually said, “I’m done. Your turn, Hyung”

Hyunwoo gulped, “Okay” Then, he hurried to grab some clothes and jogged to the bathroom.

Kihyun stepped to the side so Hyunwoo didn’t crash with him. He tilted his head, didn’t understand why his hyung was so eager to leave the bedroom. Shrugged, he sat on the bed. He remembered that he wanted to ask Hyunwoo if he had hair dryer, but seeing he quickly stormed out of the room, he didn’t have time to ask anyway. His hand was still doing the work while absentmindedly took a look around once again. But his eyes came back to Hyunwoo’s book shelves. He stood up, put the towel around his neck so his hands were free to roam around. He read the book title one by one, a little bit slower this time. For some interesting titles, he took out the book and read the synopsis. If he found it okay, he put it aside, on the desk beside the shelves then he would ask Hyunwoo’s permission to borrow the book. He piled up five books when Hyunwoo had done showering.

Hyunwoo asked while entered the room, “What do you want us to do, hmm? Watch some movies? Games? Oh wait, I’m suck at game” he chuckled.

Kihyun smiled, he didn’t turn to see Hyunwoo, still read the synopsis of one, “It’s okay Hyung. Actually, I’m interested with your books. You do read a lot.”

Hyunwoo leaned onto the door frame, “I enjoy reading”

“I can tell” Kihyun nodded. He had done screening the books until the fourth level, but the fifth level was so high, he couldn’t reach it. There were couple of books he was curious what were those about, “Uh, Hyung. Those books, could you take them for me.”

Hyunwoo walked closer to him, eyeing the books, “Which ones?”

Kihyun pointed the books, “Those two in the left.” Hyunwoo leaned forward, he put one hand on the shelf and the other reached out the particular books. He was caging Kihyun, almost backhugging him. Kihyun’s breath hitched, he could smell the fresh shampoo and soap from Hyunwoo, it was the same scent just like himself. Of course, they used the same ones as if they lived together. Kihyun wanted to slapped himself right now.

_Live together, Yoo? Wake up!_

And it felt like forever before Hyunwoo pulled the books out and moved backward. Kihyun could finally released his breath, he turned around to take the books from Hyunwoo, muttered a simple thank you and quickly flipped it to read what’s written in the back. He was trying to distract the absurd thought before. Hyunwoo went towards his drawer and took the hair dryer out.

He said to Kihyun, “Come sit down, let me dry it for you.” Kihyun sat down while still reading, he opened and read a few first page. Hyunwoo switch the machine on, put it in the medium heat, and started to dry his hair. Hyunwoo stroke the hair gently, flipped it here and there carefully so they wouldn’t tangled. That made Kihyun felt at ease, he didn’t know hair drying could be this soothing. He surrendered and put the book down. He closed his eyes. He liked the way Hyunwoo gently massage his scalp, felt so good, he was sleepy.

Hyunwoo said, “Done”

Kihyun jerked, he was kind of doozing off for some time. “Let me do it for you too, Hyung. Sit here. Change position” He found Hyunwoo held back his smile.

_What’s so funny? I said to change position- oh.._

Hyunwoo sat down, he didn’t said anything and that was a clue for Kihyun not to say anything too. Just pretend we thought innocence things only. That would be easier, right?

Hyunwoo felt giddy, what he did earlier, now Kihyun did it for him were so natural. Natural for a couple who live in the same house. Then suddenly he thought about the possibilities for him and Kihyun to live together, someday, at least not until ten years ahead. Eventhough Kihyun was living alone, Hyunwoo who was preparing to debut as an idol in a group must have lived with his groupmate. He might be propose the idea of living together after both of them complete the army service, and that would be around 14 years again. Wow, would they still together?

_Just enjoy your time, Hyunwoo. He’s here now, that’s more important._

Hyunwoo decided to cut his thought, he wanted to enjoy the very moment. He hummed some songs. Kihyun chuckled, “Are you happy, Hyung?”

Hyunwoo nodded, “I do. Thanks to you”

Kihyun laughed, “Thanks to you too. Your mom and dad treat me so well. I almost cry”

“They like you so much that they forget about me”

“Well, they can’t help it. I am that lovable”

Hyunwoo shrugged, “Agree”

They went silent afterward, a comforting silent. There were only machine’s sound and Hyunwoo’s humming. Soon after, he had done. Hyunwoo took the hair dryer and put it on the top of the drawer, it was still hot. Kihyun was back to read the book or pretend to, although he knew he did it poorly.

_What now?!_

Hyunwoo sat beside him, “Just put it down. I know you can’t concentrate while I’m here”

Kihyun felt exposed, but he snapped back at Hyunwoo, “The audacity”

“Well...” Hyunwoo suddenly leaned forward, but he stopped a few inches before their nose touched.

Kihyun was taken aback, but he didn’t move, couldn’t move to be exact. He was surprised by Hyunwoo’s action, he staggered, “W-what?”

Hyunwoo said in whisper, “See?” He looked at Kihyun’s eyes then his lips then back to his eyes. His lips were trembling, Hyunwoo loved this. He was proud that he could make the unwavering Yoo Kihyun was shaken around him. Smirking, he erased the distance between them. Hyunwoo kissed him deeply and slowly. They did have a whole night if they wanted to. Nobody at home meant no distraction. It was only him and Kihyun. It excited him more.

They closed their eyes, paid attention to their locked lips only. A silent pleaded to love each other trully, to give themselves wholly, to enjoy this rare moment, to understand what they really feel. Hyunwoo licked Kihyun’s lower lip, shyly asked for a permission to come in. Kihyun was unsure about it but he opened them nevertheless, he trusted Hyunwoo that he would take care of him. Hyunwoo didn’t take anymore second to enter his mouth, Kihyun moaned lowly when he felt Hyunwo's tongue brushed his lightly. Hyunwoo took it slow, gently massaged his tongue, rubbed everything it could touch. The feel was undescribable, he was flying high with that simple movement.

The kiss was getting heated, hands sneaked around the neck to deepened it as if it could be anymore deep. Teeth clashed, lips bitten, sighs and moans could be heard along. Hyunwoo slowly laid Kihyun on the bed, he was hovering above him, not breaking the kiss. Kihyun circling his hands around Hyunwoo’s neck, he pulled his in his fist, making Hyunwoo grunted.

Hyunwoo broke the kiss, he was breathless, tried to catch some air for his lungs. As he stroke Kihyun’s reddened cheeks, he stared at his blown eyes, so dangerous. He knew his groin was getting harder right now, but he need to stop. He had to, he promised. Hyunwoo sighed and pecked Kihyun’s forehead before knocked it with his. He closed his eyes, tried to even his breath until it was normal.

Kihyun ran his hands up and down onto Hyunwoo’s back as he knew what his hyung was thinking, “Hyung, it’s okay”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “No, I’m sorry”

“I meant it”

“I promised my mom, Kihyun ah.”

“Hyung..”

Hyunwoo opened his eyes. Rest on his elbow and knees, he stares lovingly at Kihyun, his fingers played with Kihyun’s hair, “I can wait for you. This is more than enough for me, really.”

To be honest, Kihyun was serious and was ready if Hyunwoo wanted to take him that moment. He trusted Hyunwoo more than anyone in this universe, he knew he could take care of him and wouldn’t hurt him. He also knew that Hyunwoo wanted it too. But hearing that Hyunwoo would patiently wait for him did a thing to his heart, it was swelling with joy. His man right here was indeed a great man.

Hyunwoo’s fingers moved to his cheeks right now, he said, “Lay down, I’m sleepy”

Hyunwoo nooded, Kihyun moved a bit to the right, near the wall, so Hyunwoo could have some space to lay down. They were facing each other, curling on their side. They were smiling, chuckling but no one said saying. They were such a fool in love. Didn’t care about anything as long they had each other and happy.

A moment after, Hyunwoo open his arms, a welcoming gesture that Kihyun loved. Kihyun moved to the opened arms, he laid his head on Hyunwoo’s chest and put his hand on his waist. Their legs tangling each other. Kihyun was snuggling in the crook of his neck, loving its scent, “You’re warm”

Hyunwoo also put his hand around Kihyun’s shoulder then kissed his head. He closed his eyes, feeling drowsy now, “I’m glad you like it”

Kihyun smiled on his neck, “Of course I am”

Hyunwoo said, “Hear that?”

_The heartbeat._

Kihyun hummed knowingly, “Hmm.. Guess we’re feeling the same”

Hyunwoo whispered, “I love you”

Kihyun froze, he moved his head back a bit to looked at Hyunwoo’s eyes, he poked his chest, then pinched his cheeks, tried to wake his hyung up, “Hyung..”

Hyunwoo opened his eyes, his hands traveled to Kihyun’s neck, his thumb stroke the cheek, “I love you, Kihyun”He stared at the brown almond eyes before him, “I do”

Kihyun eyes watered now, he was touched. Then, finally he answered, “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm. I might or might not write something when they're both legal in age *cough*


	7. 2012 : Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have a good night, Kihyun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm.. I hope you aware that I added one tag..
> 
> enjoy~

It’s March, a cold breeze brushed both of his cheeks. Shuddering, Hyunwoo put both of his hands on his pocket. Tippy taps of his feet was getting faster since he couldn’t wait to feel the warmth from a heater in the cozy room. He was on the way to Kihyun’s studio apartment. It was only temporary place to stay since the construction of his future house had not finished.

Cuddling could also be another effective way to seek more warmth. Hyunwoo was so proud of himself for having a great idea like that. Smiling from ear to ear, he fastened his steps couldn’t wait to see Kihyun. He missed him so much, it had been few months since they last met. That was when they were celebrating Kihyun’s belated birthday in December. They were too busy to have a private moment just for both of them. The schedules were overlapping, they barely had enough sleep let alone time to enjoy each other presence.

Now, 2012. Kihyun was 20 years old and he had already graduated from high school. Today’s meeting scheduled to be their little celebration for his graduation. And of course, something was change this year. Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun awared about this. They became a little bit awkward and timid around each other, couldn’t really say what’s on their mind, what they wanted from others, without being embarrassed.

But, weekend last week when Hyunwoo called Kihyun through a video call, he knew he was longing for his boyfriend. He wanted, no, Hyunwoo needed him. He needed to wrap the smaller figure in his arms, kiss those pretty lips, and bury his head on his neck, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent. Thus, bravely he asked Kihyun to cleared his schedule for them. Thinking how tired they would be, no need to cook per usual, just order some foods and watch movies. Simple and easy.

“Oh, Hyung you’re here!” Hyunwoo barely had time to put his backpack down and changed his shoes into slippers before Kihyun ran to him. He jumped into his lover’s arms and locked his legs on Hyunwoo’s waist, put his hands on his shoulder, clinging much like his life depended to him and rubbing his head on the older’s neck.

Hyunwoo stumbled backward but still succeed on catching him. Sporting a small smile and chuckling, he hugged him. He put his arms under Kihyun’s bottom protectively, so he would keep him in place. “Oof.. Miss me that much?”

Kihyun rocked his body lightly, feeling excited meeting him, “Very!”

Hyunwoo kicked his shoes aimlessly, dropped his bag anywhere, and started to walked to livingroom, “I’ll just keep myself busy for weeks to make you clinging to me like this”

Kihyun jerked, he moved backward slightly just to meet Hyunwoo in his eyes, he raised his eyebrows, “How about NOT doing that? If you like me being a koala then I’ll do that without you disappearing for weeks.”

“My koala. I like that”

Kihyun grinned, “Deal!” He jumped from Hyunwoo’s grasp, when they had arrived in front of the couch. Kihyun placed himself, picked a pillow and the bowl of popcorn he prepared for the movie date. He tapped a spot beside him repeatedly, urging Hyunwoo to sit down, “The training was that busy hyung?”

Hyunwoo plopped down. He automatically drapped his arms around the younger’s shoulder, offered his broad chest to be leaned on. Kihyun happily took the invitation, he put the bowl aside, back at its place on the coffee table and snuggled closer. He hummed, liking how they complimented each other like a matching puzzle. Hyunwoo answere, “Hmm.. That busy. Aren’t you too? You’re preparing your junior’s debut”

Being held by Hyunwoo felt so good, the comfort he provided could melt each strained muscle he had. Closing his eyes, he answered lazily, “Less hectic now, I can finally breath. They’re doing alright. The teasers were praised and received well by the public”

Hyunwoo could tell that Kihyun could be gone to land of dream any moment now. He kissed his head and speaked softly, “That’s great. So nice to hear that”

Kihyun nodded, “Indeed.”

They were staying like that for a moment, exchanging their warmth, enjoying the silence. Their breaths were slow and even, had not slept yet but so calm and serene. They loved the feeling so much that it would be waste to sleep early, no matter how tired they were. 

Hyunwoo nudged Kihyun’s head with his head, “Kihyun ah, are you sleeping?”

“Hmm? No”

Hyunwoo made a sudden request, “Make a name for me”

Kihyun opened his eyes, he looked up to see Hyunwoo, “For a stage name?”

“Yep. I tried to make a name but they’re ridiculous”

He tilted his head to the side, “Like what?”

Hyunwoo snickered, “Please, don’t”

Kihyun pouted and whined, “I want to knooow”

Hyunwoo said while raising his eyebrows. He know that Kihyun wanted to annoy him more than he did want to know the names he made, by the glint on the eyes of the younger, “I said don’t. The only reason you want to know is for mocking me” He proceed by tickling Kihyun’s side.

Kihyun shrieked loudly, laughed his heart out. He shook his body and tried to free himself off of Hyunwoo’s hands. He practically laid on the sofa, “Okay okay okay enough! Hyung!” Hyunwoo was clearly having fun, he didn’t stop. Kihyun slapped his hands while shouting, “Oh my, seriously! No tickling!”

Hyunwoo who was positioned himself above Kihyun, finally stopped. He was smiling widely. They were both panting because of how hard they laughed, “Should’ve stopped earlier, Yoo” Hyunwoo loved how Kihyun’s cheeks and the tipped flushed red. He looked so cute. Hyunwoo couldn’t resist the urge to test how red the color would be if he added more tickling. And so he did that again.

“I said enough hyung! I’m trying to think now! Hands off of me” Kihyun held both of Hyunwoo’s hands and tossed them. He pushed Hyunwoo and tried to sit properly on the couch.

He put the serious mask on his face and thought deeply, “Let me think. It will be good if it sounds like your real name, Hyung. But, make it a little bit fancy.” Kihyun scrunched his nose and puckered his lips, sign that he was thinking deeply, “Sonwoo? Sunwoo? Shunwoo? Shunu? Shownu. How about that?”

Hyunwoo nodded, “Shownu sounds good.”

Kihyun beamed up, clapped his hands just because he was that happy.

Feeling the older gaze on him, he paused. The atmosphere was shifting into a thicker one. He reached to hold both of Hyunwoo’s hands. Stroked his thumbs on the other’s palm, he speaked in tiny whisper, “I miss you”

“Yes, silly. I miss you too”

Kihyun looked down at their interlaced fingers, “Hyunwoo hyung, how do you like your eggs in the morning?”

The smiled on his face suddenly turned into a frown. Hyunwoo bit his inner cheek. He didn’t expect Kihyun to be this bold. It should have been him the one who asked, but the younger was faster than him, “Kihyun-“

Glancing up, Kihyun said firmly, there was no doubt in his voice, “Hyung, I’m 20 now”

Hyunwoo replied immediately, “Not officially, Kihyun ah”

Kihyun shoulder slumped, he pouted cutely, “You don’t want to do it?”

Coughed, Hyunwoo shifted uncomfortably, “That’s not what I meant”

“Then, let’s do it now”

Hyunwoo saw him in the eyes, he hated when Kihyun showed his power, that he had Hyunwoo in the palm of his hands. He could not say no, could he? Especially not when his beautiful boyfriend ask him directly like this, not when those sharp almond eyes staring at him expectantly, and not when his biology reacted to the unwavering command that could fulfill his own need. He had restrained to touch Kihyun that way for a year, waited until he was finally in his 20s. Then right at this very moment, the said man put the green light to him, willingly presented himself for Hyunwoo to take.

Everything could be damned later, but right now he wanted one and only Kihyun. Hyunwoo hissed sharply, “Fuck.”

Launched himself forward, Hyunwoo took Kihyun by the back of his neck and kissed him. Slow and deep. Hard and full of passion. Hyunwoo had to show him how much he missed him, how hard he fell for him and how much he meant to him. He had a full night long but not going to waste any second to prove himself to Kihyun.

Kihyun was taken aback by the sudden action, but not a second later he surrendered to him. Took everything Hyunwoo was willing to give him. Savoured every moment of sweet and lust. Melted at the pair of plump lips pressed on his own. Felt the butterflies on his stomach. Loved how Hyunwoo held him tight almost possessively. Kihyun sneaked his hands to bring Hyunwoo even closer with him. Hyunwoo hummed at the gesture and decided to snatch him and put him on his lap, not breaking their locking lips. He hugged his waist, hands roamed up and down on Kihyun’s back. Kihyun laced his fingers on Hyunwoo’s hair, gripped it a little bit tighter.

Hyunwoo sighed and rolled his hips, causing the younger inhaled sharply, open his mouth slightly and moan lowly. Hyunwoo used the chance to slip his tongue to meet Kihyun’s and guided him. Kihyun let him to dominate him, he liked to be taken care of. And that was exactly what he would get. Tasted and drunk by the sweetness, Hyunwoo could go hours savouring Kihyun’s mouth and he would never get enough. He enjoyed it as much as Kihyun did, feeling giddy on how he whimpered by the slightest touch. It felt so good.

But, he wanted more. He could be greedy when it came to Kihyun. He wanted to see, touch, feel, and taste every inch of him. He wanted to be the one who made Kihyun felt good, just like how he was driving Hyunwoo crazy. He wanted all of him, just like Hyunwoo give all of him too.

Growled in the back of his throat, Hyunwoo stood up, he brought Kihyun with him, walking to Kihyun’s bed. With a little yelp, Kihyun broke the kiss, panicking by the sudden action he held onto Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was not liking it a bit, having Kihyun separated from him. Hyunwoo leaned forward and bit his lower lips. Kihyun gasped but deepening the kiss, he chose to give Hyunwoo back as much. Needed him to know that Kihyun wanted him too, it was consentual for both of them. Deep down he trusted Hyunwoo with his life that he would not hurt him. He moaned louder when he felt a pair of hands massaged his butt cheeks. A simple move could be electrifying. He was sensitive and became incredibly sensitive when it was Hyunwoo who doing it to him. Kihyun could sense that his dick was getting harder and he knew Hyunwoo was too, he could feel something hard touched his butt when he bounced down.

Hyunwoo put Kihyun down slowly on his bed, he positioned himself between Kihyun’s leg and supported by his elbows and knees, loamed over the younger. He studied Kihyun closely, how his chest heaved up and down, how his breath was still uneven because the kiss was taking so much air in his lungs, how his lips was bright red by the biting and sucking, and how those eyes darkened each second with lust. He should have taken one of Kihyun’s camera to take this picture. Hyunwoo sighed and knocked his forehead with Kihyun’s. He closed his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Kihyun nodded, “I am.”

Hyunwoo leaned back, he took his shirt off. Kihyun was watching the entire process. Hyunwoo was not doing it in slow motion, but Kihyun’s head was playing with him. He watched him in awe, much slower and sexier than it actually was. He gulped visibly, Hyunwoo could only chuckled. Kihyun was cute even in this hot time.

Whispered lowly, he went above Kihyun, “Like what you see?” He took Kihyun’s trembling hands and put them on his chest. Kihyun shyly felt the skin under his tip of fingers. Slowly dragged them everywhere, arms, abs, the side of his body, the back and felt the muscles.

The touch was almost innocent for Hyunwoo, but the effect to him was never close to that. Those big round eyes that following every movement of the trailing fingers were too childlike, never have he thought he would find purity in this situation. Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s wrists and placed them beside his ears, then he buried his head on his neck, just below his jaw. He pecked once, twice beside the first one. On the back of his ear, then went further down. Agonizingly slow. Kihyun was such a mess, only with those little kisses on his neck. He bit his lips hard, tried to hold back a moan.

Hyunwoo sneaked his hand under Kihyun’s shirt, going up to brush lightly on the perking nipple. Kihyun was shaking and arching his back, wanted more of the friction. Hyunwoo complied and pinched it a little harder. That was surprisingly good, Kihyun was trashing his head to the side, pressing his lips altogether so they kept the moans from bursting out. Hyunwoo knew and breathed on his shoulder, “Let it out, baby. Let me know how good I make you feel”

The next thing, Kihyun felt was another hand joined the force, both of Hyunwoo’s hands were playing with his sensitive buds, and like a cue he shamelessly cried out. Hyunwoo smirked against the skin, he bit it not that hard so it wouldn’t have any mark. It’s so pity he couldn’t make one and show the world that Kihyun was his. Just looked at how pretty and charming his boyfriend was, he knew a lot of his colleagues oogled over him.

Loud cried then small mewls from the younger stirred something inside him. He quickly stripped Kihyun from the shirt, then proceed to freed him from his sweatpants. It happened so fast, Kihyun could barely grasp what Hyunwoo did to him. Then Hyunwoo stopped and stared him deeply. He couldn’t move a muscle like being hypnotized by Hyunwoo’s piercing gaze.

Hyunwoo loved how Kihyun was so soft and pliant just for him. His eyes roamed to take a look at the bare skin in front of him. Being a bit conscious about how his might be looked, Kihyun covered his chest. Hyunwoo pealed them off.

“You’re gorgeous, don’t hide from me, baby” he leaned forward to kiss the forgotten lips. This time he sucked and bit harder. He was turned on by how Kihyun responded to his kisses and touches. He couldn’t think straight when his groin was aching and needed his attention.

Moved downward, he planted open mouthed kisses to Kihyun’s neck, then shoulder, then his chest. Stopped for a moment to put the nipple in his mouth, sucked it hungrily and played with another bud with his fingers. Those moans escaping from Kihyun was like a fuel for Hyunwoo, Kihyun did let him know that he was doing the right thing and that he felt crazy good. Growled, Hyunwoo moved south to his navel and he hesitated for a second. He took a glance upward. Kihyun who was already peeking at him, nodded once then brushed his fingers on Hyunwoo’s hair. He gave him permission to go further and make him scream louder. He was ready.

Another yes from Kihyun, Hyunwoo stripped the last layer of clothes Kihyun had on him. He was strucked, then licked his lips. Kihyun who was shocked and embarassed put a palm to cover his mouth, he didn’t know how to react to this. His boyfriend was looking at his hard cock and licking his lips, then staring at his eyes while lowering his head. This couldn’t be true.

“Ah!” Kihyun tugged Hyunwoo’s hair rather harshly, gripping it tightly, when Hyunwoo decided to put his dick all the way down to his throat. He was positive he could see white the moment it touched the back of Hyunwoo’s mouth and felt the vibration when Hyunwoo hummed. Hyunwoo was not hesitating anymore to bob his head, slow for a start then built a faster pace later. Kihyun needed another leverage to share the blissful moment. His right hand was grasping the sheets, almost teared it opened. Shit, Hyunwoo was too good sucking him off like this.

Hyunwoo placed both of his hands on Kihyun’s thighs, keeping them open so that they wouldn’t crush his head. Kihyun was squirming and whimpering, lewd sounds kept coming from those beautiful lips and messed with Hyunwoo’s brain. All he did now was sucking the head, tasting the precums, licking a long stripes from the base of his dick until the sensitive spot under the head. Then he played with his balls, while his middle finger searching for a puckered hole.

“Oh my God!” Kihyun surprised when he felt a shy finger try to enter his hole. But no. Hyunwoo was only rubbing on the surface, circling on the rim, while he had never stopped hollowing his cheeks to suck him harder and buried his nose in Kihyun’s lower stomach. Kihyun was on the edge, it was too good for his first time he was given a head. Without a warning, Kihyun was cumming, he spilled his seeds in Hyunwoo’s mouth, shouted his name. The older widened his eyes in surprised but lapped it all clean. Humming at the taste. He ran his palm up from belly onto Kihyun’s chest, then to his shoulder, neck and settled on his cheek. He shifted to hold him closer and kissed his temple. He stayed there, waited Kihyun to calm down from his bliss.

“I’m sorry” Kihyun was the one who said that. He still had his eyes closed.

“Don’t be. Baby, look at me.” Kihyun popped one of his eyes opened, Hyunwoo smiled, “You’re perfect”

“I’m embarassing myself” Kihyun whined then draped both his arms over his face.

Hyunwoo chuckled, Kihyun was too cute, “You’re not. In fact, you’re boosting my ego. I’m flattered that you cummed because of my skill tongue- baby!” he cut himself when Kihyun slapped his pecks hard.

“That’s a normal reaction since it’s my first time receiving head” Kihyun huffed, then suddenly realized what he was saying. He should have talked this to himself.

Hyunwoo nodded and smiled lovingly, “Glad you know that. I have no problem, really. Feeling good was not something to be apologize for, just savour the moment. Take everything I’ll give to you”

Kihyun melted at Hyunwoo’s touch on his cheek and leaned to it, “Okay”

Hyunwoo frowned, “I don’t have any condoms”

Kihyun hummed, he pointed with his chin, “I do. Also lube. Bottom drawer”

Hyunwoo kissed his forehead, then moved to the side “I’ll get them”. Kihyun stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. This day was finally come. They were really going to do it. Hyunwoo returned to his placed not too long after since Kihyun placed the stuffs neatly thus easier to be found.

He smiled upon saw Kihyun underneath him. He was so breathtaking under a dimmed light, his fucked up face was insanely hot, “Hey”

Kihyun returned the smile, he roamed his hand to feel the muscle on the older’s back, “Hi”

“I’ll take a good care of you”

Kihyun nodded, “I trust you”

Hyunwoo kiss him sweetly, “Spread your legs for me?” Kihyun did what he told him, he tried his best to relaxed on the mattress. Hyunwoo poured the lube on his finger quite a lot, hopeful that he wouldn’t hurt the smaller. He propped his finger down to meet the hole, rubbing it slowly. He was studying Kihyun’s face, searching if there was any discomfort.

He hushed deeply, “I’ll prepare you now” Kihyun who was liking the sensation on his rim nodded again, his inhaled sharply, excited what about to come, “Relax. It will slightly uncomfortable at first” Hyunwoo pushed his middle finger up until his knuckle smoothly, helped by the generous lube.

Kihyun digged his nails onto Hyunwoo’s arms, leaving crescent marks, and hold him tighter. His eyes opened wide in shocked, “Ah!”

Hyunwoo stayed still. He felt Kihyun clenched and unclenched around his finger. Hyunwoo held himself not to move his finger, “Hurt?”

Shook his head, Kihyun replied, “No, it’s just... strange. I felt weird”

“Good or bad?”

“Good”

Hyunwoo nuzzled his nose to Kihyun’s, “You’ll say anything if it too much for you and I’ll stop, okay?”

“I believe in you, Hyung”

Hyunwoo firmly answered, “No. I want you to promise me”

“Yes”

“Okay. I’ll move now” When Hyunwoo did move his finger in and out in a steady pace, Kihyun’s breath hitched. The feeling was still unfamiliar for him but the tingling he felt, was getting a little bit overwhelming. He took a deep breath, he should have controlled himself better this time, edged himself if he needed to. But hell, it was so hard since Hyunwoo made him felt so good.

Visibly relaxing, Hyunwoo could tell that Kihyun was ready to take his another. Keeping the pace, he slid another finger that made Kihyun jerked up. He mewls at the stretch but rocking his hips to meet the fingers. Seeing how Kihyun swallowed his fingers wholly, Hyunwoo felt his blood rushing straight to his groin. Shit, his junior was painfully hard and neglected all night.

He added the third finger and Kihyun accepted them hungrily. Moaning louder, Kihyun rolled his hips, fucking himself on Hyunwoo’s fingers. At particular angle, Kihyun was shivering and shouted, “Oh!” That’s the bundle of nerve Hyunwoo was searching for. Feeling it brushed his tip of finger, he made sure to press it every time. Kihyun tossed his head, gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and opened his leg wider. The picture was turned Hyunwoo on more, he moved faster, press the glands harder, he pushed down the younger waist, kept him in place. Kihyun’s back arched beautifully, he could not hold it any longer, he screamed, “Oh my God!”

Hyunwoo reacted faster, he pulled his fingers out and held the base of Kihyun’s dick, “No cumming. Not now, angel”

Kihyun let out a desperate whined, but tried his best to not loose himself. He gritted his teeth. A tear escaped his eyes, Hyunwoo kissed the tear away, he whispered to his ear, “Good boy” To his surprised, Hyunwoo felt Kihyun’s dick twitched in his hand. He stroked it slowly, causing a needy moan from Kihyun. He smirked while biting and licking the exposed neck before him, “I see you like that, hmm? Challenge accepted, baby. I’ll save that for next time.”

Hyunwoo had enough. He shimmied swiftly from his jeans along with his boxer, and freed his dick from the suffocating fabric. The length, the girth and an angry red tip were intimidating Kihyun. His mouth was hanging opened. He would feel so full tonight, he should be prepared. He sat up and reached out to touch and stroke it slowly. Hyunwoo groaned, shiver traveled down in his spine.

_It’s so hard._

Kihyun was watching it hardened in his hand. He gulped then, looked up at Hyunwoo and asked him, “Do you want me to-“

Hyunwoo shook his head, “Later.” He snapped his eyes opened and looked at Kihyun. “I need you so bad”. Hyunwoo kissed him again and pushed him down, back to his pillow. He nibbled his lips, swiped his tongue massaging every part of his mouth, sighed contently loving the feeling. He tore the package and rolled the condom down on his cock. He squeezed the lube out, pouring large amount on his clothed dick. He pumped it few times. Hyunwoo moved himself in front of Kihyun’s hole, he placed his legs up, circling around his side to hug his waist.

He broke the kiss, then took a look at Kihyun closely. Damped hair, blown pupils, flushed pink cheeks, messy lips, and his whole fucked up face was gorgeous. And he was the reason why Kihyun looked like that. “You know, you look so fucking sinful right now.”

Kihyun chuckled, “Look who’s talking”

With his clean hand, Hyunwoo swipe his thumb on Kihyun’s bottom lip. His response was to open it wide enough, lick the finger once, try to invite it inside. Hyunwoo got the sign and pushed down on his tongue, Kihyun smirked when he felt the thumb moved deeper on his mouth. He moaned and sucked slowly while keeping his eye contact with the older. Kihyun enjoyed this effect on him, he went further by gripping Hyunwoo’s wrist and bobbed his head, pronounced lewd sounds louder and stared from his hooded sharp eyes.

Hyunwoo’s dick was throbbing in his other hand. He hissed and forcefully pulled his finger out. “Such a tease, Yoo Kihyun”

Kihyun tugged his lip corner up, “Learn from the best”

“I wonder what your mouth can do other that talk back to me”

Kihyun raised one of his brows, “I’d love to find that out”

“Shit, Yoo. You’ll be the death of me”

“Not now. You haven’t got to taste me yet”

“You asked for it” Hyunwoo poked the tip on the rim rather harshly, smearing both his precum and the lube all over the surface, he shut his eyes tight.

Kihyun bit his lips, he tightened his hug over his lover’s shoulder, “Hyung..”

Hyunwoo kissed his shoulder, “My name, baby”

Breathlessly, Kihyun whispered, “Hyunwoo..”

“That’s it. I’m going in” Hyunwoo opened his eyes, he stared at Kihyun’s flustered face while pushing in slowly inch by inch. He savoured the moment when the tip breached the tightness of the rim, when Kihyun scrunched his nose and lolled his head back showing him his delicate neck, when he scratched his back he was sure it would bleed, when he clenched his hole hard and made Hyunwoo groaned loving the delicious squeeze his dick was receiving, when finally seated in, balls deep all the way, filled him up so well, until there was no place left untouched.

And again, he waited.

He peppered Kihyun with kisses, on his forehead, his pointy nose, his cheek, his jaw, everywhere his lips could touch. “It hurts” Kihyun’s tears rolled down, Hyunwoo wiped them away. He hushed him, trailed his hands up and down his side in attempt to soothe him. It took all of his willpower not to thrust when it was so good and warm being inside Kihyun.

Kihyun was hurt and scared, he felt full and complete but at the same time he was nervous and definitely thrilled. This was the most intimate moment with Hyunwoo since they dated, he could feel Hyunwoo’s pulse down there. He was resisting hard, Kihyun knew. His boyfriend was gentle, caring and keeping his promise to take a good care of him, he didn’t need to be scared anymore.

Kihyun braced himself, he called his lover softly, Hyunwoo still looked worried for him. Kihyun gave a faint smile, cupped his hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. He rolled his hips slowly, tried to get rid the pain. And he had never felt better, it made both of them groaned and moaned. “I’m okay now,” Kihyun said to Hyunwoo’s lips.

Hyunwoo muttered a cursed, he pulled his dick out and slammed back in immediately. Kihyun was sure he saw the stars, he shouted, “Fuck!” Gained a new power from a single thrust, Hyunwoo growled and pick up a pace. He pushed harder and deeper earned a high pitch moanes that he loved to hear. He swore to make Kihyun screamed his name all night long, blabbering nonsense, and turn his voice huskier and raspier in the next morning because of how hard he moaned.

Not stopping for a second, he asked Kihyun teasingly, “Do you like it?” Kihyun answered incoherently, Hyunwoo didn’t catch what he said but he saw Kihyun nodded his head. He speaked louder, “Baby? Words.”

It really hard to think straight when you had a dick shoved up in your ass. Kihyun banged his fists on the mattress, then grasp the sheets, made them even messier than before, “Yes! Oh, fuck yes!”

Hyunwoo loved the way Kihyun responded to his praises. It could riled him up and turned him on even more. Thus, he said the magic words, “You’re so pretty, Kihyun ah. Just for me. Mine. All of you.”

Could he leave marks on Kihyun’s body? It was too plain for his liking, it concerned him so much. There should have been red, blue or purple color to stained his milky white skin. Expensive make up could cover his claim on his boyfriend, couldn’t they? He put a mental note, he needed to ask Kihyun’s make up artist about this.

Not wanting to cum so soon, Hyunwoo moved slower. Kihyun whined, he wiggled his ass and ask politely, ”Harder, Hyunwoo. Please” He didn’t listen to him, keep the same pace, slow. But when Kihyun didn’t expect him, Hyunwoo snapped his hips forward made a slap sound loudly. Kihyun was thinking that he would obey him this time. But no. Hyunwoo loved to tease him. He was back to the slow one. Grunted, Kihyun moved upward to meet his thrust, yet still not satisfied. He puckered his lips, frustrated.

Hyunwoo cooed at the sight, used a lower tone, he speaked, “Is my baby upset? Who made my sweet angel mad, hmm?”

Kihyun was serious, he gripped the back of Hyunwoo’s neck, pulled him closer and only stopped an inch before his lips and hissed, “Fuck me harder, Son Hyunwoo”

Oh, Hyunwoo was excited. Smirking, he was waiting for this side of Kihyun. Bossy and demanding. That made him hundred times sexier. “Of course, Mr. Yoo”

Hyunwoo shifted, he raised both of the smaller legs up on his shoulder, his plump ass was up in the air. He kneaded the cheeks and slapped them, they bounced oh so lovely. Then, Hyunwoo placed both of his arms on his side and hug his shoulder. Hyunwoo knew exactly which angle that will drive Kihyun crazy. He aimed for it, rubbed everything on his walls mercilessly and rammed to the already abuse hole to wreck it even more.

“Hyunwoo!” Kihyun eyes was rolled back, his mouth was hanging opened, didn’t care that saliva trailing down from his mouth to his jaw and neck.

“Fuck, you feel so good” The loud wet squelching and slapping sound could be heard along with their pants and moans. Kihyun couldn’t stop to chant Hyunwoo’s name like a mantra. Hearing it loudly right in his ear, turned Hyunwoo into a mad man. He didn’t think he could stop himself, not until he shot his load.

Kihyun whispered, “Wreck me, Hyunwoo. Make me forget how to walk”

How could Hyunwoo refuse such wish? He could only grant it for him.

“Shit, Kihyun. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Taking me so well. I’m going to make you cum so good, you’ll forget everything but me.” Hyunwoo leaned backward slightly just to put Kihyun’s nipple in his mouth sucking at them. He also played and pinched the other with one hand, while the other hand was pumping his dick swiftly. Having his sensitive buds attacked, his aching cock getting some attention and his prostate was abused at the same time was too much, too overwhelming for Kihyun. He was crying out loud, squirming and whimpering.

“Hyunwoo fuck!” He cummed for the second time while kicking his legs and curled his toes. Hyunwoo still pumping his dick until nothing came out from it anymore.

Then, it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to chase his own orgasm. He picked up the pace once again, focusing the warm and hot feeling in his lower body. He kept rabitting on Kihyun’s lewd hole. Grunted, he slammed deeper.

Kihyun stroked his flexing arms, whispered weakly, “Hyunwoo, paint me”

“Fuck fuck fuck” He immediately pulled out from Kihyun, tore off the condom from his dick. Stroking his dick rapidly while staring at his beautiful boyfriend. That sight was enough to edge him and made him spilled white sticky seeds onto Kihyun’s stomach, just like his wish to paint him.

Felt his energy was drained out, Hyunwoo plopped his body beside Kihyun. He stared at the ceiling, “We need to clean up”

Kihyun giggled, snuggling closer to Hyunwoo. He put his head on his chest. Hyunwoo reached him closer. Kihyun mumbled, “We can do it tomorrow”

Hyunwoo stroked his back, “That was new”

Kihyun hummed, “I’m tired”

“I can clean us up”

Kihyun stopped him, “No, it’s okay. It’s comfortable like this”

They stayed in silence. No words exchanged.

Hyunwoo speaked first, he kissed the crown of Kihyun’s head, “It’s amazing, making love to you. Thank you, Kihyun”

Kihyun smiled on his chest, “Thank you for taking a good care of me, Hyung”

“Have a good night, Kihyun”

“You too, Hyung”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaahhh... I need you all to know that this chapter was the hardest one I wrote so far. oh my..  
> but, I enjoyed writing it.. hehehe..
> 
> hope you like it too <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let's begin..


End file.
